The Right Choice
by CosmicButton
Summary: Sort of based on the TV programme. What if Serena and Blair never knew Nate? What if Nate was the new guy? What if both Blair and Serena had eyes for him? What if he only had eyes for one of them? Will Blair and Serena's friendship survive? NxS with CxB


D Is For Dangerous

**D Is For Dangerous**

Disclaimer: Gossip Girl is most certainly not mine otherwise Chace Crawford would be all mine!

A/N Hey this is my first Gossip Girl fan fiction and I just had to write it because I've noticed that there are hardly any Nate/Serena shipped stories. This story also includes some Blair/Chuck in the later chapters. I also noticed that hardly any of the stories had a totally different beginning to the show and so I decided to do just that because I didn't want the story to start that Nate and Serena were best friends and had slept together e.t.c. Anyway I hope to keep the characters' personalities the same and I hope you like this fanfiction.

* * *

_Gossip Girl here!_

_Welcome fellow Upper Eastsiders to another fall, which I am certain, will hold just as many dramas as the years before for Queen B and the one and only Serena Van der Woodsen. S and B were spotted partying into the early hours of the day. I wonder if they will be able to make it to school on time. Well you know S will always be fashionably late but B, well she doesn't look too good without her beauty sleep! Anyway I will most likely be back with some juicy gossip for you, but until then you know you love me!_

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

Serena and Blair walked in the park arm in arm totally wasted trying to make it back to Blair's mansion.

"Whoa! Which way is it?" Blair said her speech slurring.

"I dunno, it's your house B," Serena replied pointing out the obvious.After a long time stumbling they made to Blair's place. They spent the night talking about the new school year and how they were planning on spending it.

"I've decided that this year, I am going to have my first serious relationship," Serena announced proudly whilst Blair burst out laughing.

"Good one S! The longest relationship you had was with the sleazebag Chuck Baas and that only lasted 3 weeks. Me? I think that this year I am going to lose my virginity to a perfect guy," Blair said smugly.

"All I can say to that is, it's about time. God I lost my virginity over a year ago B and must say you are missing out on something great B." After a while longer of chatting they both fell asleep

The Next Morning

Serena woke up with a pounding headache. She slowly opened her eyes only to close them again straight away. There was way too much light in the room for Serena's liking. She rolled over in Blair's bed to look at the time while squinting. Her eyes immediately opened. It was 8:00am and school started at 8:30.

"Blair," Serena screamed waking her best friend up.

"What Serena?" Blair replied half asleep.

"It 8 o'clock," Serena said impatiently. That sentence immediately got Blair's attention. She jumped out of bed whilst Serena ran out the mansion back to her place.

Serena was so glad her mum already had her uniform ready because by the time she got back to her house it was already 8:15 and the school was back where Blair's mansion was. Serena quickly pulled her uniform on, applied some make-up and brushed her hair before running back out the door with her school bag. By the time she ran to school it was 8:45 and she had missed the morning assembly. The kids were piling out the hall. Serena spotted Blair who didn't look her best. Surprisingly due to the adrenaline Serena had forgotten all about her headache whilst it looked like Blair hadn't.

Blair eyes brightened as she noticed her best friend has arrived. Blair walked up to her.

"Serena you made it!" Blair said a little jealous that even though Serena was slightly sweaty and probably only had ten minutes to get ready, she was able to look extremely hot.

"Yeah," Serena replied a little out of breath. That was when Jenny walked up to them.

"S, B!" Jenny said glad to see her friends. "Have you seen the new hot guy?"

"What guy?" Serena asked intrigued.

"I think his name was Nathan… no Nathaniel Archibald," Jenny replied.

"Nope we haven't seen him," Blair said also interested.

"Oh well he is gorgeous, practically like a Greek God," Jenny said with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Your not talking about Man-Bangs are you?" Dan said a little annoyed as her walked up to them.

"Oh come on, he is hot, just because you know it doesn't mean you have to dislike him," Jenny told her brother, whilst Dan just scowled back in response.

"Wow, I've really got to meet this guy," Serena said excitedly.

_This could be the guy you can have my first official exclusive relationship with. Maybe what I told Blair can happen, if this guy is as hot as Jenny said he was. But then again he needs to have a very good personality as that is just as important._ Serena though to herself.

As the day went on Serena could hear everybody talking about how hot this new guy was and she even heard a few people say he was really sweet. It was exactly what Serena was looking for. However in the course of the school day, Serena never had the chance to bump into him or even see him for a matter of fact.

However meanwhile Blair was walking into her World History class and took her seat. She looked up and saw the prettiest guy she had ever seen walk into the classroom. She was love struck. He took a seat in front of her therefore leading to the fact that Blair couldn't take her eyes off of him. She noticed that he raised his hand quite a few times implying that he was smart. Blair had hardly heard a word or had any coherent thought other than the fact that she was going to get this guy to be her boyfriend no matter what it took.

Once the class was over and everyone was piling out of the school, Blair found Serena and told her about the very hot guy.

"Serena!" Blair called out through the crowd hoping that Serena would stop walking and wait for her when she heard Blair. This did happen, and once Blair reached her she launched into her story about the guy that everyone at the school were talking about.

"Serena he is unbelievably fit. I have met my guardian angel, Serena, the one who will take my innocence," Blair announced. It took Serena a while to understand what she was saying and who she was talking about.

"Oh so you like this guy?" Serena questioned a little disappointed that Blair wanted the guy. There go her hopes.

"Yeah and Serena he is actually smart and he's sweet, like in the way he was nice to a girl who fell over right next to him. He helped her up and picked up her books. How many guys are that sweet at this sorry reason for a school?" Blair said dreamily, similar to how Jenny was acting earlier.

"That's great Blair," Serena replied slowly zoning out of the conversation.

That night Serena sat in bed tossing and turning. She didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that it had to do with a certain guy that everyone was head over heels for. The same certain guy she hadn't even met yet. She didn't get what was happening. _Serena Van der Woodsen does not spend her nights thinking about guys, especially guys SHE HASN'T EVEN MET! _Serena thought to herself.

The next morning Serena got up surprisingly early and couldn't get back to bed. She decided to get up and just be a school extremely early. By the time Serena had finished her daily routine and was at school it was 7:55am. It was funny to think this time the day before she was still asleep. As Serena walked into school she noticed it was deserted except for a couple of teachers.

With this information in mind she chose to go to the library to get some of the homework she was set the day before done. Serena made her way to the library, while walking looking at her feet, resulting in the reason that she collided into another body and braced herself for the fall that never came.

Nate had come to school early. When he set foot into the school building, he started investigating it. He hadn't had a chance to learn where the classrooms were the day before because of all the weird people following him. He knew people were talking about him because they would immediately stop when he walked by but he didn't know what they were saying. He didn't have anything on his face for sure since her checked, twice.

As Nate was walking he thought he heard a noise coming from behind him when out of nowhere he felt something crash into him. He kept his balance and so his immediate reflex was to catch whatever was going to fall. He noticed it was a beautiful girl but he had no time to ponder as he wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her from crashing to the ground.

Serena felt warm arms wrap around her waist preventing her from falling any lower. The person with their arms around her waist gently pulled her up so that she was in standing position again. She looked up at her 'saviour' to meet someone beyond her wildest dreams.

The guy had amazing hair, some strands brown others lighter brown, with a fringe that was pushed to the right side of his head that just about fell into is eyes. His eyes were a shade of Carolina blue. He also looked like he worked out as he seemed to be in perfect form. He had the perfect amount of muscles, he wasn't bulky and he wasn't stick thin. He defined the word gorgeous in Serena's books.

Nate had a closer inspection on the girl he had caught. Her hair was light blonde and reached her breast. It was slightly curly but mainly straight. Her eyes were light blue and shone brightly. She was gorgeous.

Before either could say a word, the principle had come and tapped the mysterious guy on his shoulders.

"May I have a word," the principle requested.

"Sure," Nate replied as he followed the principle to his office. Just before turning the corner he looked one last time at attractive girl. Her image would haunt him for the rest of the day, yet he didn't mind.

* * *

Nate walked out of the principle's office, annoyed that the head only wanted to ask him about how he was fitting in. The damn guy interrupted his conversation with the pretty girl… well it wasn't much of a conversation but he was about to start one.

Serena carried on walking down the corridor unable to get the good-looking boy out of her mind. Serena was glad that she bumped into this guy. _Maybe I could ask him out?_ Serena thought before coming to the conclusion that it would make her look needy because Serena Van der Woodsen does not ask people out. They ask her out.

Serena looked up to see Blair walking into the school. Serena smiled; the year had definitely started of so much better than others. Both she and Blair had found someone they could be with. Life was perfect.

"Blair!" Serena called out. Blair looked up and grinned as she walked over to Serena.

"What?" Blair asked cheerily.

"Blair, I've found _the_ guy!" Serena exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Blair answered confused.

"I found the guy I want to be with for longer than three weeks! I can't believe I've never noticed this guy before," Serena replied excitedly. Blair's eyes lit up at what Serena had told her.

"I'm so glad for you Serena!"

"Thank you," Serena said before curtsying. That day was definitely a good day.

Nate looked around the floods of people that were now in the school. He was looking for a certain blonde. That was when he spotted her but she was talking to some other girl so he couldn't walk up to her. Instead he nudged Chuck, a new friend of his, who was standing next to him.

"Hey Chuck who is she?" Nate asked pointing in the direction of the blonde. Chuck looked over to where he was pointing.

"Oh, that Nathaniel is a piece of ass that I haven't been able to tap. She is the Queen B a.k.a Blair Waldorf and what a beautiful brunette she is," Chuck replied. Nate's eyebrows scrunched up at the last statement. Brunette?

"What do you mean brunette, she's blonde?" Nate said. Chuck then realised who Nate was talking about.

"Oh! You're talking about the It Girl, Serena Van der Woodsen. She is the girl who has a whole website dedicated to her about her life and what she gets up to, more commonly known as Gossip Girl. Everyone in this elite academy finds out all the gossip about her through Gossip Girl and send pictures of her doing scandalous things to Gossip Girl. Her longest relationship has lasted three weeks and was with moi!" Chuck said proudly, "yet I didn't get the chance to sleep with her."

Nate nodded his head to show he had heard what Chuck had told him and to say the least he was intrigued. This girl was something different. He definitely wanted to find out more about her. Rather than going on Gossip Girl, he was going to find out about her from her very own mouth.

Serena and Blair were walking when something caught Serena's eye. It was the guy.

"Blair, who is that guy?" Serena questioned not wanting to reveal that that was the guy she was talking about earlier. Blair looked over to where Serena and her eyes lit up.

"Serena, come on, how can you not know who he is?" Serena was confused, was she missing something?

"Uh I just don't," Serena replied.

"That is my soon to be one true love, Nate Archibald," Blair said smugly. Serena smile fell off her face and her eyes widened.

"Nate," Serena whispered. This couldn't be happening. She and Blair could not like the same guy. It was dangerous territory.

* * *

Okay well there is the first chapter what do you think? I didn't like it that much; I guess I could've written it better. Updates won't be that often but hopefully it won't take me too long. Anyway please review!

The title of this chapter was taken from the song D is for Dangerous by Arctic Monkeys on their second album Favourite Worst Nightmare.


End file.
